Living the Life of a Puckerman
by xtrishnjeffeverx
Summary: <html><head></head>Quinn and Puck 16 yrs ago decided to keep their baby Beth. 16 yrs later, Follow the Life of Beth Puckerman and her sister Zoey as they continue to live the life of a Puckerman. Suckish summary ryt? Anyways change of title. Former One of the Boys. Review!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Zoey Annaliese Puckerman. I am 14 years old Born on 27th of September. I study as a sophomore in McKinley High as the Captain of the Cheerios. Yeah Yeah I know too young? Ha I dont care. I am a Straight A's sudent. Im an 'Angelic Girl' just like my sister but in all reality Im the contrast. Im a Bad Girl just like my Dad. You see my Name might sound familliar to you. Ha Ofcourse it is. Puckerman... Hearing that surname it sents chill down your spine. Put 2 plus 2 together and you will know why this sound familliar. Dumbasses! Im the Daughter of HBIC, former Cheerio Captain Quinn Fabray and The BadAss Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. I have 2 siblings. My Older sister, Bethany 'Beth' Puckerman, former Cheerio Captain and the other one is Noah Puckerman Jr. who is 6 years old. Im a really good friend if you are good to me and Im your worst nightmare when you mess with me.I took up a lot of summer training. Gymnastics, Ballet, Dancing, Cheering and Performing. Im INLOVE with my BESTFRIEND who is MY BOYFRIEND and CAPTAIN OF THE FOOTBALL TEAM. He is Jacob Hudson, 15 years old and THE MOST AMAZING BOY EVER. Im friends with ALL the JOCKS so dont you dare mess with me. **

_Now you know a thing or two about me this is the last thing you need to know so pay attention..._

_I, Zoey Annaliese Puckerman along with my Boyfriend, Jacob Zachary Hudson love to SING._

**Dont get me wrong...**

**I**

** WILL**

** NEVER **

**JOIN**

** GLEE**

** CLUB**

_**right?**_

**Arghhh What the heck is this!**

_(Annaliese and Jake are texting :) )_

_Jake: Hey Sexy Girl!_  
><em>Zoey: Hey Hot Stuff! Where are you?<em>  
><em>Jake: Im in Stupid Geometry Zoey: Geom is not that bad. ;)<em>  
><em>Jake: Easy for you to say. Baby Im not as Smart as you are Zoey: True. So what do you have next?<em>  
><em>Jake: Gym. Probably Bieste will make me work harder know what I mean?<em>  
><em>Zoey: Tell me about it. Anyways babe text you later. I have cheerios practice Jake: okay Love you Sexy Girl!<em>  
><em>Zoey: Love yah too Hot stuff!<em>

_.com/Inah-Israel_

**William McKinley High- Hot and Not**

Hey guys this is your online blogger Inah Israel and Im here with another Edition of the WHMS Hot or Not. Number one our Not list is ofcourse **MIKAN HUDSON**. I mean seriously, She is in Glee Club, Member of the Brainiac and absolutely an alien in WHMS. That is no doubt she is our top nottie. On the Contrary our Number one on our Hot List is as usual, **Zoey Puckerman** of the Cheerios. Not only is she the captain of Cheerios, Zoey has been a straight A's student, a role model and a really hot Brainiac. She's Sexy and Hot and Everything We're not. Im once agaim Inah Israel giving you the dirt straight from WHMS.

_**Link:** .com/Zoey-Puckerman/photos (A/N: Not a real link)_

I laughed at the blog site I read. I saw at the bottom which has Mikan's comment.

**WHMS-Mikhie** - _Would you mind your own business Israel? No one gives a shit about your thoughts._  
><em>-posted a couple of minutes ago-<em>

**WHMS-Zoey(Cheerios)** -_ Fuck off Wannabe. If no one wants to know her thoughts then why are you here reading this article? You are just mad because you are not Hot enough. Face it YOU'LL NEVER BE. Jump off a cliff see if I care._  
><em>-posted a couple of seconds ago-<em>

My Friends and I started Laughing.

**A/N So whatya think? Review guys.**

**xoxo**

**nixie  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is a new chapter. Thanks to those who review the previous chapter.**

After the Cheerios Practice I went straight to the auditorium knowing there is no one inside.

I went in the middle and pick up a guitar.

_Oh ohhhh 3x_

_You know you love me, _

_I know you care Just shout whenever,_

_ and I'll be there You are my love, _

_you are my heart _

_And we will never ever ever be apart_

_Are we an item? Boy, quit playin'_

_"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?_

_Said "there's another," _

_and looked right in my eyes _

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh _

_Like baby, baby, baby, no _

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh _

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh _

_Like baby, baby, baby, no _

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_ I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_For you, I would have done whatever_

_ And I just can't believe we're here together _

_And I wanna play it cool, _

_but I'm losin' you _

_I'll buy you anything,_

_ I'll buy you any ring_

_And I'm in pieces,_

_ baby fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream _

_I'm goin' down, down, down, down_

_ And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

_And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_ Like baby, baby, baby, no _

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_ I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_ Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_ Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_ I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_(A/N This is my own version of Luda's rap)_

_When I was 14 I had my first love _

_cant be compared to all those stupid crush I thought I love _

_They think its crazy but I know its true _

_Dont need a fairy to tell the truth _

_It made my heart pump faster than a running train _

_Where ever I am, What i know is that I love you still _

_You make me crazy_

_ baby youre amazing _

_and now my heart is aching _

_I will continue say_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Now I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Now I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<em>  
><em>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone<em>

I put the guitar down and went out the auditoriu m.

**Third Person POV**

The lights of the Auditorium lit up revealing Puck, Quinn, Rachel, Finn and the other new direction members.

"She is good" Rachel said

"No No she is better than good Rach she is awesome. Her Voice is so good" Finn said

"I have to agree with you on that one" Puck said

"I want her to join Glee" Mercedes said

"me too" Kurt agreed

"Just one problem." They all looked at Santana.

"She hates Glee" Santana continued.

**Back to Zoey's POV**

"Hot Stuff Im here!" I called out in the parking lot.

"Hey get in" he replied simply which caused me to look confused. I went in his convertible.

We drove to my house in silent.

"Okay Jacob Tell me whats wrong"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Jacob you not talking is already a sign so tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"Okay want To know what's wrong?"

"Of course! Im your freaking girl friend"

"Okay then. My problem is you!"

"What the heck did I do?"

"You made fun of my sister. MY TWIN sister"

"So now its a big deal again?"

"YES IT IS! SHE IS MY SISTER AND YES I MIGHT BE MAKING FUN OF HER BUT NOT HUMILIATE HER!"

"JACOB IN CASE YOU HAVENT NOTICE ALL OUR ARGUMENTS ARE BECAUSE OF HER. NOW LET ME GO I'LL RATHER WALK MY WAY HOME THAN TO BE SEEN WITH YOU. TALK TO ME WHEN YOU COOL OFF." Without warning I went out of the car and walk home.

_**Later that day...**_

_10 new missed calls Jake :)_

_Jake: Babe Jake: Babe Im sorry :(_  
><em>Jake: Zoey please talk to me.<em>  
><em>Jake: Please ZOEY TALK TO ME.<em>  
><em>Jake: Babe I cant take it if you are mad at me. please talk I love you Babe. Forgive me please? I love you baby Zoey: Will you stop texting me! Can't you get it? I dont want to talk to you!<em>  
><em>Jake: please? please? talk to me.<em>

Arghhh I dont want to talk to him right now so I turned off my phone.

I opened my laptop and went to my facebook account.

_.com/zoeyp(cheerios)_

**Wall**

_Jake Hudson_ misses his wifey _Zoey Puckerman_

_-posted a couple of minutes ago-_

Babe please talk to me. I cant take it if you are not happy. please forgive me. I love you Babe.

_-posted 15 minutes ago-_  
><em>Ruby Lopez, Brienna Abrams, Dana Cheng and 39 others like this<em>

**Ruby Lopez:** Make up already Love birds Jake is moping here. talk to him Zoey

**Brienna Abrams:** I agree. Please?

**Jake Hudson:** Please? Talk to him. He is really miserable. He loves you so much _

**Zoey Puckerman:** My **wall** is **not** a **chat room.** and **NO. I WONT** OKAY ARGHH _

After this I signed out and went to WHMS site.

_.com/inah-israel_

**_Royal Couple in TROUBLE?_**

_Hey guys this is Inah Israel and Im here to bring you news. I was walking on my way home when I heard WHMS royal couple Zoey Puckerman and Jake Hudson fighting. As in **LITERALLY**. They are shouting all over the place which resulted to Zoey storming off and walking in the rain up to her house which is far away. My sources said that the reason of their fight is because of the post of Zoey to Mikan on the latest hot or Not. Here it is..._

**_WHMS-Zoey(Cheerios) - Fuck off Wannabe. If no one wants to know her thoughts then why are you here reading this article? You are just mad because you are not Hot enough. Face it YOU'LL NEVER BE. Jump off a cliff see if I care._**

_Folks it ignited the flame in the royal couples relationship._

_Here is a poll regarding the issue._

_A. Do you think they should make up?_  
><em>190 students like this<em>

_B. Do you think they should break up?_  
><em> 27 students like this<em>

_C. Do you think Mikan should just jump off the cliff for causing the fight?_  
><em>212 students like this<em>

_That's all folks this is again Inah Israel giving you dirt straight from WHMS._

**Nosy much?** Anyways I just turned off my PC and went to bed.

"ZOEYYYY!" My mom shouted

"What Mom?"

"Come here I want to talk to you"

I went downstairs and sat with my parents.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well I was reading WHMS post of Inah and I read you and Jake fought. Mind telling me what happened?" My mom asked me

"mom Im not in the mood to answer that"

"Okay since you dont want to answer your Mom's question Ill ask you mine. Do you go to the auditorium every time before you go home?"

"Pstt. No..."

"Really?" Dad looked at me with that look that makes me soft.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"To release my anger"

"Then why dont you join glee club?"

I remained quiet.

"**Zoey Annaliese Puckerman** are you okay with joining the glee club?"

**A/N This is it. Here is a little cliff hanger. Hope you guys like it. REVIEW Lots.**

**Love yah guys!**

**nixie  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**One of The Boys**

**A/N Heya its been a couple of months since I updated this story. I was about to close this story until I saw my mail. Can you believe it? there are People who actually read what I write. SOOO Anyways Im back. Just a quick correction, I was reading the past 2 chapters and noticed I abbreviated WMHS as WHMS so please forgive me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who sub to me, my story , alerted this story and to the past reviewers of this story...**

_**Chapter 3**_

_"DADDY! I want to join Glee Club when I grow up! Just like you and Mama" A 5 year old Zoe y exclaimed_

_"Sure Sure you can Zoe!"_

"NO WAY DADDY NO WAY!"

"Why baby? When you were young you wanted to be a part of Glee Club and now you don't?"

"Dad time passed. My dreams changed"

"Is that it?"

"Yes what do you want me to answer dad?"

"The truth. I knew you Zoey. I know you want to join glee but you're afraid that your popularity will get damaged. We've been there babe and trust me, once I joined glee my whole life changed for the better."

"Probably for you and Mom. But for me, I really dont know"

Me and my family ate dinner in silence.

Noah sat beside me.

"Zoweey have pwoblem? Why sad?" Noah hugged me.

"Yeah zoey you have problem?" My older sister beth asked me.

"Yeah actually I do Beth."

"All right then. Noah, Can you go to Mommy now? its late its time for bed."

Noah protested but in the end followed Beth.

we went to my room and we continue our chat there.

I told her about dad's discovery and that he offered me a spot in the glee club.

I also told her about my decision and the cause of the said decisions. I told her how scared I am to lose my popularity.

"Zoey, You just need to be open to change. To try something new. I was the same as you but look at me now, because of my hesitance to join glee club, I wasted 3 years of my life. Dont make the same mistake I made. I'll leave you now. You have school tomorrow but I hope you'll make a good decision."

Beth left and there was another clock.

"Little princess, In case your interested, Glee Club Auditions are tomorrow starting from 3:30-5:00." Dad kissed my forehead and left.

**-The Next Day-**

I packed my things and went to school. Something is wrong today. Yeah I mean I took a cab to school. My boy friend "forgot" to pick me up.

The whole passed like a blur.

The class were dismissed earlier than usual for club/org meetings.

I stopped by the computer lab before I go to practice.

.com/inah-israel

**William McKinley Hot and Not**

This is again Inah Israel for another edition of the Hot and The Not.

No. 1 in our **NOT **list is surprisingly not MIKAN HUDSON. That's right folks, today Mikan broke her record of

a year No. 1 in our Not List.

And still our number 1 is none other than Cheerios Captain ZOEY PUCKERMAN.

Ever wonder what happened to Mikan? Well her online fight with Zoey drew her popularity

giving her no. 150 in our Hot and Not List.

Here is a link for our beautiful ladies in our Hot List Highlights

.com/Zoey-Puckerman/photos

.com/Mikan-Hudson/photos

This is a miracle she placed 150? Arghhh!

**WMHS-Zoey(Cheerios)-** Wow her sucking up to her brother finally paid off. She is not the top nottie today.

**WMHS-Mikhie-** Insecure much

**WMHS-Zoey(Cheerios)-** Me? Insecure? Thats two words that dont go along together. Israel do me a favor and check your datas that cant be true.

**WMHS-Inah(Media)- **Okay Zoey. It pains me but that's the result

**WMHS-Mikhie- **What do you say Zoey Bitch? Your reign as the head SLUT is about to change. Just wait _puta_.

**WMHS-Zoey(Cheerios)- **Be careful with your words Mikhie I might get enough of you and you will see how this puta will deal with you.

I logged out of the school web site and went to our practice.

ALl day we just laughed on Mikhie being a part of the Hot List. Our Online fight was spread easily.

**3:30- Glee Club Auditions**

I sneaked in at the top of the Auditorium and waited for the glee club to arrive.

Dad, Mom and My Aunts and Uncles arrived with the members of glee club.

Many wannabes tried out and they all sucks.

Some are good so I bet they will be a part of the New Directions.

"Next!" Rachel called out.

The Intro of Grenade by Bruno Mars played and I was shocked when I saw Jake singing better yet auditioning.

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give<br>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?<p>

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<p>

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
>Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from<br>Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
>You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<p>

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is<p>

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

If my body was on fire  
>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<br>You said you loved me, you're a liar  
>'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby<p>

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<br>I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<p>

I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same<p>

No, you won't do the same  
>You wouldn't do the same<br>Ooh, you never do the same  
>No, no, no, no<p>

_"Babe make a promise with me..." Jake took my hand with his._

_(Italics means flash backs)_

_"What is it?"_

_"No matter how much we love singing, we can't audition or join Glee Club"_

_"Promise"_

PROMISE BREAKER! ARGHHHHH!

**5:00 Almost the end of audtions**

"Congratulations to those who have passed the auditions! Rehearsals are every 5 pm" Rachel was about to close the lights when there was music playing.

It was Amy Winehouse's Valerie.

I cued the musicians earlier and they gave me a mic.

This is it. I sang from the back.

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<p>

'Cause since I've come on home  
>Well, my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<p>

Spot light hit me as I sang making my way towards the stage.

Won't you come on over  
>Stop makin' a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<p>

Did you have to go to jail  
>Put your house on up for sale<br>Did you get a good lawyer?

Hope you didn't catch a tan  
>Hope you find the right man<br>Who'll fix it for you

Are you shopping anywhere  
>Changed the color of your hair<br>Are you busy?

And did you have to pay that fine  
>You was dodging all the time<br>Are you still busy?

I went up the stage and continued singing and dancing.

Since I've come on home  
>Well, my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<p>

Won't you come on over  
>Stop makin' a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<p>

Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
>And in my head I paint a picture<p>

'Cause since I've come on home  
>Well, my body's been a mess<br>And I've missed your ginger hair  
>And the way you like to dress<p>

Won't you come on over  
>Stop makin' a fool out of me<br>Why don't you come on over Valerie?  
>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<p>

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie  
>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<p>

The music stopped and I looked around and saw everyone staring at me.

They hover and talked about the results of my auditions.

They all looked at Mikan.

"It pains me to say but...

**Welcome to Glee Club**"

Arghhh! Im so going to regret this decision!

**A/N Heya guys! Its finished took me 30 mins to finish this chapter. Anyways I havent watch Glee its really a bummer. Anyways Please comment or review. I really need it so that I can continue writing. I dont usually update until someone reviews. Its kind of my motivation to continue writing. So thats just a simple request.**

**~Nixie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Living the Life of a Puckerman**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Hey guys as you can see, I changed the title of One of the Boys. I decided to add Beth as one of the major characters here. I hope you wont get confused on who's talking . Beth's appearance will be like what happende to her this past 16 years more on like a filler chapter, Although this story still revolves around Zoey. **

_**Bethany "Beth" Puckerman's POV**_

My name is Bethany Puckerman but you can call me Beth. Im 19 years old. I recently graduated in WMHS as the valedictorian. Now I know Im too old for this story so Im gonna tell you what had happen to me this past few years.

As you may all know, I was originally set for adoption by my parents because they were young. My new Mom is Shelby Corcoran. I stayed with her til I was 3 years old. I remember Shelby shouting and my Mom crying. I was 3 yet I can remember what happened. After a long talk, Mom took me home without my dad. Weeks later they decided to live together. I grew up well loved by my teenage parents. Then, My mom got pregnant with Zoey. I was happy because I will have a new play mate. My mom and my dad later got married. I studied in William Mckinley ever since I was young. From Middle School, I was the Queen, I was everybody's fantasy. I was pretty and talented. I lead the Cheerios to 5 year back to back championships. Now my sister will live and continue the Fabray-Puckerman Legacy.

I have fallen in love a couple of times but they all failed me. In the end, I graduated single.

I joined Glee Senior year. I was really a hater for glee when My Dad begged me to join. It was Mr. Schue's last year as adviser for glee club. I joined and surprising we won the state championship for the first time since my parents.

Ive left a legacy for my siblings to continue.

Back to **_Zoey Puckerman's POV_**

It was the start of my first day in Hell ummm Glee Club.

"Alright so we have a few new members. I hope this will be a big thing for you. And we hope to see your best" Rachel smiled.

"We expect big things this year. The National Championships to be exact." Finn added.

"We will assign a new topic for you to think about but today's topic is all about **Emotions**. I want you all to think of a random song that will best describe what you feel right now." Rachel said.

After a few minutes...

Mikan stood up and sang Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton earning her loud applause.

5 more members sang and it was down to me and Jake.

Jake grabbed a guitar and started strumming.

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<p>

I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan  
>Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants<br>Nobody's gon' tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie  
>Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie<br>'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<p>

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<br>Nothing at all, nothing at all

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X  
>Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex<br>And she's gonna scream out  
>This is great<br>(Oh my god, this is great)

Yeah, I might mess around  
>And get my college degree<br>I bet my old man will be so proud of me  
>But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait<p>

Oh yes, I said it, I said it  
>I said it 'cause I can<p>

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<p>

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair  
>'Cause I ain't going anywhere<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit  
>And let everything hang loose<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything<p>

Nothing at all  
>Nothing at all<br>Nothing at all

"That was an amazing performance and an honest one I might say. and last Zoey?" My Mom- I mean Quinn looked at me.

I stood up and went to the microphone.

I told the pianist about what Im going to sing. She smiled at me.

If I could give you the world  
>On a silver platter<br>Would it even matter?  
>You'd still be mad at me<p>

If I could find in all this  
>A dozen roses<br>Which I would give to you  
>You'd still be miserable<p>

In reality, I'm gonna be who I be  
>And I don't feel no faults<br>For all the lies that you bought  
>You can try as you may<br>Break me down but I say  
>That it ain't up to you<br>Gone and do what you do

CHORUS  
>Hate on me, hater<br>Now or later  
>'Coz I'm gonna do me<br>You'll be mad, baby  
><em>Go 'head and hate<em>  
>Go 'head and hate on me, hate on<br>'Coz I'm not afraid of it  
>What I got I paid for<br>You can hate on me

Ooh, if I gave you peaches  
>Out of my own garden<br>And I made you a peach pie  
>Would you slap me high<p>

What if I gave you diamonds  
>Out of my own womb<br>Would you feel the love in that,  
>Or ask "why not the moon"?<p>

If I gave you sanity  
>For the whole of humanity,<br>Had all the solutions  
>For the pain and pollution<p>

No matter where I live,  
>Despite the things I give,<br>You'll always be this way  
>So go 'head and….<p>

You cannot hate on me  
>'Cuz my mind is free<br>Feel my destiny  
>So shall it be<p>

"Amazing so that's it for today. Have a safe trip home. tomorrow we're going to discuss our repertoire for Sectionals." Finn dismissed the practice. I grabbed my bag and was about to go out of the room when Jake stopped me.

"You and me... parking lot... now..."

We went to the parking lot in a hurry.

"Sooo what are we doing here?"

"I want to talk about us"

"What do you mean us?"

"I dont think there is an us anymore. I dont like who you are becoming Zoe. Youre not the same girl I loved. I dont like the way you talk to my sister. I think it will be for the better if we broke up"

"-" I was about to cry but I refuse to show him.

"Zoe now is about time you say something"

"What do you want me to say? You want me to rejoice adn be happy? You just broke up with me. And of all the days you chose our Anniversary? You say you hate how I insult your sister. But have you ever defended me when she insult me thrice as hard as I did? No because you do is to believe in her even Im telling the truth. I thought you will never leave me?" I burst in to tears

_"Happy 1 month Zoe" He opened his gift for me. It was a necklace with a ring as a pendant._

"_Zoey like my gift, we're binded together. I will never leave you, I will never hurt you and I will always protect you no matter what happened. I love you babe forever and always"_

_"I love you too Jake forever and always"_

I wiped my tears

"I guess your right. There is no us anymore. Leave me alone please? I hope you made your decision. I hope your happy. Happy Anniversary. After 36 months I just found out that youre not true to your promises."

I left him standing there. I rushed to my car and just sat there crying my eyes out.

I went straight home with tears still evident in my face.

"Zoey where did you go?" Mom asked. They saw my face and they all look confused.

"Are you okay Zoe?" Beth asked walking towards me.

"I dont want to talk about it Beth Leave me alone please?"

I went to my room and looked at the school site.

.com/inah-israel

**Royal Couple NO more?**

After 36 months of dating royal couple Jake Hudson and Zoey Puckerman broke up.

It happened this afternoon after Glee Club rehearsals.

Yes you heard it here first, they joined Glee.

So as I was saying, today is there 3rd year anniversary but instead of having a celebration, Jake broke up with Zoey. The reason based on my sources says that it was the online war between Jake's sister Mikan and Zoey. I was wondering what caused this fight once more when Mikan called Zoey unpleasant words like SLUT, PUTA and BITCH? Mikan is seriously sticking her ass up.

You heard it here first this is Inah Israel giving you dirt straight from William McKinley HighSchool.

**WMHS-Ruby(Cheerios)- **WTF! They broke up! He's so going down!

**WMHS-Briena(Cheerios)-** Cheerios be careful now. There shall be hell to pay tom.

**WMHS-Dana(Cheerios)-** OMG! This is the biggest upset of the year!

**WMHS-Zoey(Cheerios)- **Why dont you mind your own business Israel? Find someone to broadcast their lives. Even my break up needs to be here!

**WMHS-Mikhie(Glee)-** Now you know how it feels like. Im glad my brother finally realize how it is soooo wrong dating a puta like you.

**WMHS-Zoey(Cheerios)-** Im getting irritated by you Mikan. Just wait and I will show you How this Puta retaliates.

**Nosy much?**

.com/zoeyp(cheerios)

**Wall**

Happy Anniversary to you and _Jake Hudson!_

_-posted a couple of minutes ago-_

**Zoey Puckerman- **Uncle Finn... We're not dating anymore.  
>He broke up with me after glee.<p>

**Finn Hudson- **Im so sorry Zoe, I didnt know.

**Zoey Puckerman- **Its okay Uncle Finn you didnt know.

**Rache Hudson- **Im soo sorry. We'll talk to Jake.

**Zoey Puckerman- **No need Uncle _Finn_ and Aunt _Rache_. Its over now.

I logged out. I sat in the middle of the bed my knees touching my chest.

I texted him.

_I love you, Goodbye. Happy 3rd Anniversary Jake. :*_

He replied.

_I love you too forever and always. :*_

My dad went inside my room and hugged me.

Once he did, I burst into tears.

**A/N Sorry if this is a long chapter. I mean my fingers wont stop typing so I hope you like it. Comment/Review much I dont care if its good or bad. Just review.**

**Loveyahlots**

**~NiXiE~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Important Author's Note:**

Hey Guys!

I know I havent been updating for many many many months. I got bored and stuff like that. I was already thinking of permanently stopping from writing here in fanfiction. Apparently there are people who actually appreciated my stories so I decided to be back. I'll try to upload as often as I can. Ive been busy with my classes and cheering practices so I was a bit busy. Since its already vacation expect updates.

Also one thing left to say...

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! & ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR! :***

Saranghae-yo! Kansahamnida! (did I get it right? That is I love you and Thank you in Korean)

_**Nixie 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you Miss me guys? Well I do. I mishooo all. Here's my update. Sorry if this is a chapter that you have to wait for literally MANY months.** **Hope this will be worth your wait.**

As I was hugging my Dad, My tears cant stop falling. It has been a very long time since I cried in his arms.

"Shhh. It will be okay. Daddy's always here for you" He said while soothing me by touching my hair.

"Daddy... He promised me... He said he wont leave me..." I cried even more

"Baby that is all a part of life. You cant live with only happens. SHit Like this happens but trust me it will just make you stronger. If you are really meant for each other then so be it but as of now, just enjoy your life. Youre still young."

"Daddy what should I do? He's my life" Daddy looked at me and gently wiped my tears.

"Prove to him that its his mistake. Prove to him that you can do better than this. Show him what he's missing"

"how can I do that?"

"Simple. Do it in Glee. Express yourself there"

I thought it for a while and smiled. "Yeah I guess your right Daddy."

Jake I promised you will regret doing this ro me. Daddy and I stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

I thought for a while on what I will be singing.

And I smirked.

I opened my account.

_.com/zoeyp(cheerios)_

As I expected it was all flooded by, "Im sorry" from different people about my break up.

-WALL-

Hey Guys! Thanks but I think I dont need comforting. A guy I love told me that shit like break ups happened so why do I need to sulk. Right Daddy _Noah_ Puckerman?

Anyways Im 100% okay thanks for the concern.

ZOEY is SINGLE and AVAILABLE :)

-_posted a couple of seconds ago-_

_Ruby Lopez, Brienna Abrams, Dana Cheng and 197 people like this_

**Dana Cheng- **Does this mean there will be no hell to pay tom?

**Zoey Puckerman- **YEAH OF course not. HAHAHAHAHA Why will there be? Im not a sadist.

**Ruby Lopez- **You are a 100% Weirdo right now Zoe.

**Zoey Puckerman- **Dont rain on my parade sweetheart.

**Arkin Fontanilla- **So youre ready for applicants?

**Zoey Puckerman- **Yeah of course :)))

**Arkin Fontanilla- **Then good. Youre mine :)

_.com/inah-israel_

**A New BOY in the Scene**

After the controversial break up of our Royal Couple, OUR HBIC is said to be accepting new suitors.

yes Folks you heard it right She's Accepting.

"I am single and Available"- That was her post a couple of minutes ago.

A guy named _Arkin Fontanilla _is one of the said new suitor.

Click here to judge...

_.com/arkinf_

This has been Inah Israel giving you dirt straight from William McKinley.

there was great comments about me so im okay.

I closed the laptop and slept.

The next day we went to the cheerios practice.

"Okay Lets start" I said smiling.

I started dancing then I heard whispers from the back.

_"Its great that she broke up with him. At least she's not this mean again_"

_"I agree with you there"_

I keep on smiling.

I entered the Glee Practice.

"Hi guys!" I greeted with a slushy in my hand.

"WOAH" They all shouted hiding at the back of our teachers.

"Chill there. I have this for my drink. Im not going to throw this to you HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed and they looked at me.

"So I think Zoey has something to perform for us. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Zoey Puckerman" daddy introduced

_I've been working hard so long_  
><em>Seems like pain has been my only friend<em>  
><em>My fragile heart's been done so wrong<em>  
><em>I wondered if I'd ever heal again<em>

_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same_  
><em>All around me I can feel a change (ohh)<em>

I went towards Jake and stared at him.

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin'<em>  
><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>

_Yesterday has come and gone_  
><em>And I've learnt how to leave it where it is<em>  
><em>And I see that I was wrong<em>  
><em>For ever doubting I could win<em>

_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same_  
><em>All around me I can feel a change (ohh)<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/b/bruno_mars/today_my_life_ ]_  
><em>I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me<em>  
><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin<em>  
><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>

I stared at him again

_Life's too short to have regrets_  
><em>So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget<em>  
><em>Only have one life to live<em>  
><em>So you better make the best of it<em>

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin<em>  
><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_  
><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>  
><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin<em>  
><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>  
><em>Today my life begins...<em>

"I know majority of the people in this club hates me and I know why and with that Im really sorry. Trust me Im not as mean as what you guys think of me. Im quite the opposite and I hope I can start over here. Is that okay with you guys?"

"Yeah thats totally right! Welcome to the Glee Club" All of them hugged me except 2 people, The Hudson Twins.

Oh Yeah THIS WILL BE THE START OF A NEW ERA. Prepare for your greatest nightmare Hudson twins.

**A/N Hope you guys like it. Please Review**

**~Nixie~**


End file.
